


phone number

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [9]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: If Riddle thought giving Floyd his phone number would make the eel less clingy, he was wrong.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	phone number

Floyd was sulking. Obviously.

"Goldfishie~! You bailed on me!"

Riddle grimaced.

"I apologize. I gave you my word, and I..." the memory of Floyd's voice in his ear came back to him, causing him to blush. "A-anyways! If you couldn't wait for me to finish, can't you just come back when I'm done?!" 

"Ehhhh~~ but that's no fun."

"Can't you at least do something else?" Riddle asked.

"But I wouldn't know when you were done," Floyd pointed out. "And Goldfishie'd get annoyed if I kept checking in on him, so isn't it best for me to wait with you?"

Floyd was grinning innocently, but Riddle knew that smile could _not_ be trusted. 

"Then, just contact me through text or something!" Riddle exclaimed.

It was only when Floyd started laughing that Riddle realized his mistake.

"Hey, Goldfishie, I don't have your phone number though~"

"Geh--!"

"Let's exchange numbers, then~!" Floyd exclaimed, pulling out his phone.

"Well, if it'll keep you from chasing me down all the time," Riddle said.

"Ehehe!"

"You're remarkably happy about this," Riddle said as they exchanged numbers.

"Ehh? It's only natural, isn't it?" Floyd replied. "I got my Goldfishie's phone number, so of course I'm happy."

Riddle just gave him a weird look.

"Really... I don't understand you at all."

* * *

If Riddle thought giving Floyd his phone number would make the eel less clingy, he was wrong.

Floyd pretty much tackled him in the hallway, screaming something about Riddle ignoring his texts. Never mind that Riddle just came out of class and had, quite obviously, turned off his phone.

Riddle yelled at Floyd to stop with the inappropriately affectionate behaviour in public. Floyd countered by asking if it would be okay to cuddle Riddle in private.

Riddle replied by beheading Floyd, and added a rule that Floyd couldn't text him in class.


End file.
